Third Party
by Some Broken Hearts Never Heal
Summary: There is a shooting in downtown Boston. The victims fiance is placed in Jane's protective custody and her plight helps Jane accept her feelings for Maura. Rated just for Gore and Language at the moment. Chapter 1 up.
1. Chapter 1

Jane's phone rang just as she got out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed the phone.

"Rizzoli." She barked, securing the towel and walking into her bedroom.

"We have a shooting. Downtown Boston. Hurry." Jane hung up and got dressed quickly before throwing Joe Friday a treat and leaving her apartment.

* * *

><p>Jane ducked under the tape and greeted Maura who was crouched next to a young girl with a bullet wound in her chest and another within her head and her leg. At the edge, but within the tape was a girl, crouched to the floor with her head in her hands.<p>

"Hey Maur." Maura looked up and smiled at Jane, who smiled back.

"Hey Jane. Before you ask me anything, I think you should go and talk to the girl. She was here when it happened." Jane nodded and walked over to the girl, bending down next to her and smiling, but not touching her.

"Hello? I'm Detective Rizzoli. What's your name?" Jane asked. The girl, well young woman to be exact, looked up and Jane saw that even her face was covered in blood.

"I-I'm L-Luce..." She said, tears streaking down her face, smearing the gore down her cheeks. Jane smiled kindly and sat on the ground, her knees hurting slightly. Luce copied Jane's actions and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Did you see what happened Luce?" Jane asked, trying to distract the girl, keep her eyes off of the body. Luce nodded and then shook her head.

"I-I k-kinda d-did. W-we were w-walking d-down the s-street a-and th-then th-there was a shot and a-another and a-another and... and..." Luce cut off and started to cry. Then Jane reached out a hand and gently placed it on Luce's back and rubbed up and down softly trying to calm the sobbing girl. Luce's sobs slowed after a minute or so and she looked up again.  
>"I-I think th-the first shot w-was the o-one to h-her l-leg. Sh-she crumpled and turned, the s-second was th-the o-one t-to h-her ch-chest and the f-final was th-the o-one to her h-head. The g-guy d-drove off after b-because p-people b-began sh-shouting and c-crowding." Luce stopped again, this time not to cry, but because she was done. Jane nodded and motioned to Frost who gladly walked over, away from the dead body.<p>

"Frost, will you stay with Luce for me, I need to speak to Doctor Isles." Frost nodded and bent down next to Luce, who recoiled. Jane looked at her oddly, but she had fixed a death glare on Frost, who looked as confused as Jane did.  
>"What's wrong?" Jane asked and Luce looked at her, before breaking again.<p>

"A-after sh-she w-was sh-shot a b-black m-man shouted a-at m-me 'G-good. O-one l-less un-un-godly s-sinner l-left a-alive' I d-don't t-trust h-him." Jane nodded and turned to Frost.

"Go and tell Doctor Isles to come and give her report to me when she knows something would ya. And try not to loose anymore of your meals, and if you do, do it AWAY from the evidence." Frost nodded, shooting Jane a dirty look for bringing up the fact he was always sick. Jane remained sat with Luce.  
>"What was her name?" Jane asked after a moment of silence. The sudden noise shocked Luce, whose head jerked when Jane spoke.<p>

"Laura. Laura Jones." Jane nodded and noted that away within her brain for later before turning her attention back to Luce.

"What did the man mean when he called you 'un-godly sinners'?" Was her next question. Luce looked down at her hands, twisting them within each other, deliberately twisting the ring around her ring finger.

"Laura and I... w-we w-were engaged." Jane nodded, understanding. Before she could question the younger woman any further Maura walked over and crouched down next to her.

"Detective, I have a report for you." Jane nodded and motioned for her to continue. Maura looked at Luce and then back at Jane.  
>"Do you want to do this in front of..." Luce cut her off.<p>

"P-please. I w-want to h-hear wh-what happened to L-Laura." Jane nodded to Maura who continued.

"English please Dr Isles." Jane cut in after a moment. Maura looked sheepish but before she could explain Luce spoke up.

"She is b-basically saying th-that I was r-right." Jane and Maura both looked at Luce, who looked embarrassed and dropped her gaze to the ground before looking back up.  
>"I-I'm training t-to be an M.E." Luce explained and Jane could see a red flush creeping onto Luce's ears and her cheeks, under the blood. Maura nodded and smiled at Luce.<p>

**SBHNH: Well... I had no idea where else to go there... so now I'm going to start the second chapter... enjoy this folks, second chapter should be up soon-ish. But no promises.**

**Reviews are my lifes blood people, please for Goddess' sake give me blood... I don't wanna die!  
>Plus if you don't review I'll get Jane to shoot you *Smiles Innocently*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SBHNH: This has been sat in my documents folder for months, I had forgotten about it, so my apologies readers *Ashamed smile*  
>I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, because I had writers block when I was writing it, however, I really don't think I could do much better, so my apologies for the general crapness of this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>Frost walked back over and tapped Jane on the shoulder. Luce flinched, only less violently than last time Frost had approached her.<p>

"Jane, can I have a word." Jane nodded and stood, leaving Luce with Maura, the two of them chattering away.

"What is it Frost?" Jane asked, glancing back at Luce every so often, checking that she was alright.

"Korsak went to Miss Funnel's house..." Jane held up her hand, looking confused.

"Miss Funnel?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow. Frost rolled his eyes and motioned to Luce.

"The girl. Her full name is Lucy Funnel..." A look of understanding passed over Jane's face and she motioned for Frost to continue.  
>"Korsak went to Miss Funnel's house to find that the front door had been spray-painted with the words 'You're Next Dyke' in blood red lettering and pinned underneath was a picture of Miss Funnel and the victim, with the victims face scribbled out." Jane's eyes widened slightly before her face settled back down and she nodded.<br>"So it has been decided that Miss Funnel will be in protective custody until this case is solved. Your protective custody." Jane opened her mouth to complain before seeing sense. With her was really the best place for Luce. She nodded before leaving Frost and heading back over to Luce and Maura, who were still talking. Maura stood when she saw Jane approaching and after a second, Luce did the same. Jane fixed what she hoped was a sympathetic smile on her face before steeling herself slightly and stopping in front of the two women.

"Luce... You're going to have to come with me. We're placing you in protective custody until the case is solved..." Luce looked panicked and Maura looked shocked. Jane held her hands up, rocking backwards on her feet before continuing.  
>"Detective Korsak went to your house, Luce, and a serious threat has been made against your life, and considering the recent..." Jane paused, trying to think of the correct word, but Luce just nodded and waved her hand at the scene in front of her.<br>"...incident, it has been decided that you are being placed in my protective custody." Luce smiled and stood, causing Jane to realise just how young she was, when she saw what she was wearing. Despite the blood, Jane could see Luce's bright yellow top with the fluffy duck stitched onto it. Luce noticed Jane looked and quickly wrapped her arms around herself, shielding herself from Jane's gaze.  
>"So we have to go to your house to pick up your stuff, and then I will take you back to mine. Is that okay?" Luce nodded and then began to follow Jane as she walked away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SBHNH: So yeah :-)<strong>

**Please review, or I shall get Jane to shoot you, I'll tell her you're threatening Luce and Maura ;-)**

**Joking aside, please do review :-)**

**Hopefully my next update won't take quite as long as this one :-)**


End file.
